Stay Levi x OC one-shot
by Cookienekochan
Summary: Well...Read it and find out!


Elena Lee - a girl who lost everything. Like almost everyone in the survey corps. She may have that smile on her face, but she never really cared about anything except her friends - Christa, Petra and Sasha, her best friend - Jean and her captain - Levi, in who she was madly in love with. But she was just very good at hiding her emotions.

They were on a mission. To capture the female titan. Right now, the sun was setting and the survey corps have set camp near the edge of a cliff. Elena was exactly at the edge of the cliff, watching the stars. Levi looked at her and decided to walk over to her. "It's cold out here. Especially when you're alone..." he said. "In this world, everywhere is cold. What's the difference?" He sighed, removing his cloak and wrapping it around her bare shoulders. He sat next to her. "Captain?" Elena started "Hm?" he looked at her. "Isn't it depressing?" she asked looking at the stars. "What do you mean?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "The fact that there are some of us who actually have people to live for...someone to miss them...They actually have something to come back to...But then there are the people who have no one. No one to be truly happy to see them...To run over to them and embrace them..." Levi listened to her words, silently. He bit his lip.  
>They stayed silent a few moments until Levi asked her "Elena...Do you have a dream?" She smiled at the stars with a sad smile. "Of course I do. My dream is to die...But I want to die of some use to humanity. I want to die and know that I was of some use to humanity." Levi looked at her and grabbed her hand. "You can't die! I can't allow it! I don't want you to die!" he said loudly. Elena looked away from him. "Captain...Am I just a tool for you to use?" Levi's eyes widened slightly. She never seen him this way. "Elena! How can you think of something like that?!" he was almost yelling. He pulled her into an embrace. "I can't let you die, Elena." he said. "Only because..." he went closer to her ear. "I...love you..." he whispered softly. "Captain...I..." Elena looked down. "I never thought I needed emotions...Until I met you...I can't imagine what I'd do if you're gone!" He looked at her in the eyes. She was crying. He wiped her tears away and kissed her on he lips. Elena kissed him back. Levi intertwined his fingers with hers, deepening the kiss. With her free hand she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, while he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled away only to say "Will you be mine?" She gladly nodded and kissed him again.<br>It was like a dream to her. The only thing that made them pull away, was Petra. "C-Captain...T-the trap is ready..." Elena heard the note of sadness in her voice. Levi sighed and pulled away and threw an angry look at Petra, but answered "Good." he stood up and helped Elena up. They walked back to the camp.  
>Elena walked over to a fire and noticed Jean next to her. "I saw you...With Levi...So...You're with him...aren't you?" he asked sadly. Elena nodded, grabbing a stick and started playing with the burning coals. Jean bit his lip and looked away sadly.<br>"The plan is simple. We lure the female titan into the trap." Levi said simply and clearly after explaining the whole plan. "Are we ready?" he finished. Everyone nodded and the people who were chosen by Levi to lure the female titan in the trap started to get on their horses. Elena was ready to hop onto her horse, but Levi said "Elena. You stay here." Elena was going to say something but he continued "I need you here." Elena bit her lip but nodded. "Good girl." he caressed her cheek quickly, but gently, so that no one noticed and walked back to his horse.  
>Elena waited impatiently. She was worried. She was leaning on a tree, staring at the ground. He'll be fine. She thought to herself. She sighed. Then she heard loud footsteps. Like earthquakes. They were near. Levi...please... be careful... They finally saw the titan. About 20 people activated their maneuver gear and flew away. They surrounded her. She covered her weak spot and tried to push them away. The titan was too close to Levi's squad. Levi jumped from his horse, and flew towards the titan. He cut her eyes quickly. She backed away towards a tree. Levi kept on cutting her, while she tried to push him away with one of her arms. "LEVI!" screamed Elena. The others started cutting the titan too. They had to get to her weak spot before she heals her eyes. Levi jumped back and over to Elena. "Elena. I want you to find somewhere to hide." She looked at him with eyes full of unbelief "No! I have to fight!" "That's an order!" he shouted. She looked down and pulled him behind a tree. "C-captain...Please...Be careful..." He nodded and pecked her lips, before flying off again.<br>Elena stayed where she is...She slid down the tree. She couldn't leave her friends to fight alone. It tortured her. Then she heard screams. She looked from behind the tree and her eyes widened. One by one, they were all being killed. The female titan had healed. She did everything she could to get them out of her way. They were like pesky flies to her. Elena gasped when the titan was going for Petra. Elena activated her maneuver gear and flied away. She got Petra out of the way right before the titan was about to strike. "Lenny!" gasped Petra. Elena nodded at her and set her down on a tree. Then she flew away again. She had to get the titan away from them. She started to fly around her, cutting her, turning her in a different direction. The air was filled by a loud scream. Then she heard her own name being shouted "ELENA!" it was Levi. He was flying towards her. But she was already too far. Elena was flying around the titan so quickly and swiftly.  
>Then it happened. The last thing Levi saw of her was her long hair covering her face. When the wind blew the long locks of hair away from her face he saw the sad smile on her face and the tears in her eyes. She formed a "Everything will be alright, captain." with her lips then the titan grabbed the rope and pulled her up and slammed her in the ground, running away. Levi's eyes widened. The last thing Elena heard was her name screamed multiple times.<br>"LENNY!" screamed Petra as much as her lungs allowed her. She was being held back by Connie and Christa. She was trying to get to her friend's body. Jean was already flying towards her at maximum speed. Levi was already next to her. "Elena...! ELENA! STAY WITH ME!" he was shouting. Jean landed on the ground on his knees and grabbed her hand, crying. "L-Lenny..." He was soon followed by Eren and Mikasa. Soon after the others came.  
>Petra was crying over her friend's dead body. "It's my fault...She..." Then someone interrupted her in a cold voice "Quiet." It was Levi. He himself was trying hard to keep his emotions.<br>EXTENDED ENDING  
>After the funeral, Jean was walking away from the grave. Eren patted his shoulder. "You're gonna miss her allot aren't you?" What an obvious question. "Of course I will" Jean answered. "I only wish I had the chance to say I love her." continued Jean. Eren bit his lip and looked away, back at the grave where Levi was on his knees, staring at the soil, with empty eyes.<p> 


End file.
